


A DigiDestined Christmas Party

by SharaRaizel



Series: Life With the Goggle Boys [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Secret Santa, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goggle Boys are setting up and getting ready for a Christmas party with with their DigiDestined friends before heading home to spend the holidays with their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A DigiDestined Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I received a lot of requests for another Goggle Boys story but just wasn't inspired to write anything until now. Sorry for the wait! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everybody! :)

# A DigiDestined Christmas Party

Thing were a little chaotic at the Goggle Head Household. Masaru was trying to untangle various strands of Christmas lights with his Agumon, while Taichi and his Agumon were busy setting up and decorating the tree. Takato and Guilmon were in the kitchen baking, and Takuya, Dasiuke and Veemon were putting little Christmas knickknacks, garland, and tinsel up all around the house. Taichi’s sister Hikari, Takuya’s brother Shinya, and Masaru’s sister Chika were visiting and helping as well. Hikari and Chika had their Digimon Tailmon and Piyomon along too.

“Damn it,” Masaru growled as he found yet another tangle in his strand of lights.

“I think you’re making it worse, Aniki,” his Agumon told him, managing to work the last kink and tangle out of his strand. He then handed the lights off to Taichi’s Agumon who brought it over to Taichi who would determine what to do with it.

“Shut up!” Masaru barked. “I know what I’m doing. I’m the one with fingers. How _you_ are able to untangle these stupid things, I don’t know.”

“I have fingers,” Agumon pouted, wiggling his three clawed digits at Masaru. “…Sort of.”

“You must have picked up an easy strand,” Masaru said, _finally_ untangling one section of lights. Kami, how do these things find a way to get hopelessly tangled sitting on a storage shelf all year? Taichi always coils things like this up nice and neat. Takato was real organized about these kinds of things too. The lights must have come on loan from Daisuke or Takuya’s families.

Agumon grunted reluctantly in agreement as he got started on another strand of lights, but couldn’t work his little claws under the strands without cutting through them. He was having trouble with the tighter knots on this one.

“I can do that, Agu-chan,” Chika said as she joined them. She’d seen her brother and his partner struggling with the lights and had decided to lend a hand now that she was done putting little snowflake and snowman window stickers up around the downstairs.

Why they’d put Masaru in charge of untangling the lights of all things was a mystery to her. No one had really thought that idea through. Her big brother and Agumon were more likely to ruin the lights than untangle them.

“Thanks, Chika,” Masaru sighed, smiling at his baby sister.

Chika smiled back and began to help him untangle the pile at their feet. Agumon and Piyomon took the newly untangled strands of lights to Taichi, who’d send his Agumon off to deliver the lights to Hikari, Takuya or Daisuke to put up around the house if they weren’t for the tree.

“It’s looking good, Onii-san,” Hikari smiled as she took few short strands of lights from Agumon and watched Taichi wrap a string of popcorn garland Takato had made earlier around the tree.

“It’s not looking too shabby,” Taichi grinned. “A couple strings of lights, some more tinsel and we can start putting ornaments on.”

Hikari nodded, leaving to put up the icicle lights she’d received over the windows in the living room with help from Daisuke while Tailmon and Veemon watched and directed them.

“A little ta tha left,” Veemon said.

“Hold your end up higher, Daisuke,” Tailmon added.

Daisuke grumbled, standing on his tiptoes. Hikari was doing the same, stretching as high as she could.

“There?” they asked.

“Perfect,” their Digimon partners agreed, jumping up and quickly taped the lights in place. Hikari and Daisuke sagged in relief when they were sure the lights were sufficiently held up.

“Thank Kami,” Daisuke huffed.

“Now only three more windows to go,” Hikari chuckled.

Daisuke groaned. “Where’s Jun when you need her? She’s the tall one.”

“Isn’t she out shopping with Jou today for the party this weekend?” Hikari asked.

“Something like that,” Daisuke grumbled.

Takuya was off on the other half of the room wrapping garland and tinsel around the railing of the stairs that led to the upstairs. His little brother Shinya was holding, feeding out, and recollecting the line as they went. They were humming and singing Christmas carols to themselves as they worked.

“Almost done, buddy!” Takuya grinned, after they got a little more than halfway up. “Then we can go pester Takato and see what he and Guilmon are baking in the kitchen.”

“Okay,” Shinya said, grinning back. “Can I really come to the party this weekend?”

“Of course you can!” Takuya said, looking surprised. “Everyone else is coming. Why not you?”

“…Because I’m not a DigiDestined like you guys are,” Shinya said, looking away, his attention focused on helping feed the line of garland through the spokes in the staircase railing and recollecting it before Takuya could make the next loop in their wrapping job.

“That has nothing to do with it,” Takuya sighed. “Technically Chika isn’t a DigiDestined. She doesn’t work for DATS. And what about Jun and Yutaka? They’re not DigiDestined either.”

“But Jun and Yutaka are older and don’t really care about this sort of thing. And Chika still has a Digimon friend,” Shinya said glumly. “And before you say anything, you and your team still have partners. They’re just spirits instead of physical Digimon.”

Takuya sighed, halting their progress and sat down on the steps, pulling his little brother down with him.

“Shinya, this is Christmas we’re talking about,” he said softly. “This time of year is about family and being with those you care about the most. And you can come to our party because you’re my brother and I want you here, DigiDestined or not. If you’re not here and don’t want to come then neither do I. I’d rather come home a day early and spend it with you.”

“You mean that?” Shinya asked.

“You know I do, little buddy,” Takuya grinned.

“…Okay.”

“So you’ll come?”

Shinya nodded.

“Guilmon, quit eavesdropping,” Takato hissed, back in the kitchen. “They’re having a moment. Takuya’s got it covered.”

“I was just going to say that Shinya doesn’t need to worry, Takato,” his partner pouted. “I’d play with him and so would the others. We could all be his Digimon partner for a day.”

“That’s very nice, Guilmon.” Takato smiled, patting his friend on the head. “But it’s also being very nosy. And it’ll ruin the surprise that Takuya and his group have in store of Shinya.”

“Surprise? What surprise?” Guilmon asked, tail waggling eagerly as he watched Takato open the oven to remove two trays of gingerbread cookies that had just finished baking.

“Ah! I’m not going to spoil it. You’ll just have to wait and find out,” Takato sighed.

“Okay,” Guilmon said, ears drooping a bit, but then perked right back up when he smelled the cookies. “Can I have one?”

“Guilmon,” Takato chuckled. “These are still hot and for the party this weekend. Tell you what, though, we’ll make an extra batch just for you, okay?”

“Yay!”

Back in the living room Masaru and Chika had just finished untangling all the lights and Hikari, Daisuke, Veemon and Tailmon were putting up the last of them while Taichi and Agumon finished decorating the tree with big orb ornaments.

“Looks great, Taichi,” Masaru grinned, watching Taichi place the angel on top.

“Thanks,” Taichi said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. “Now all we need is the-”

“Tree skirt?” Chika finished for him, bringing out said skirt.

“Yeah, thanks,” Taichi nodded, accepting her help with wrapping it around the tree’s base and spreading it out over the floor. “All that’s missing now is the presents.”

“I’m sure Jun’s got that covered,” Daisuke said, coming over to admire the tree with Hikari and their Digimon.

“We need Christmas music,” Hikari declared, heading off to where she’d left her bag by the front door.

“Oh!” Chika gasped in delight and hurried after her.

“Wow! It looks great in here,” Takuya gasped as he and Shinya slipped past the girls to see the living room. “We’re totally ready for this party.”

“Almost, but not quite,” Takato disagreed, emerging from the kitchen with a platter of an assortment of cookies. “Want to give these a taste test? I’ve never cooked all of these without help from my parents before… I hope they’re alright.”

Hikari and Chika hurried back into the room to sample the cookies.

“Delicious!” they squealed.

“Don’t know what yer worried about, Takato,” Masaru said, grinning around a mouthful of cookie. “These taste good to me.”

“Takato!” Guilmon whined, looking at the full platter of cookies his human partner was holding.

“Come get some, Guilmon,” Takato chuckled. “I didn’t say that you couldn’t have any of these. Just the ones cooling in the kitchen. These were the practice batches. I want to make sure they taste all right before I cook anymore in case I need to make adjustments to the recipe or cooking time.”

“They taste great, Takato,” Taichi reassured their youngest housemate. “You’ve done a great job. Everyone is going to love them.”

Takato blushed slighting, pleased with the praise.

* * *

When the weekend finally arrived the DigiDestined teams of Tokyo Japan held their Christmas Party. The underside of the tree was crammed and packed with everyone’s Secret Santa presents, and a table was covered with all of Takato’s baked goods and all sorts of yummy things Miyako Inoue and her siblings had brought over from their family’s convenience store. The music Hikari and Chika had spent hours pouring over was playing on the stereo sound system, and everyone, human and Digimon alike, were having a great time catching each other up over the goings on since they last had such a large gathering.

When it came time to open the Secret Santa presents, the whole downstairs was abuzz with laughter and squeals of delight as all sorts of presents were unwrapped. And when Shinya Kanbara opened his present from Koji (which was technically from the entire team), he felt his throat close up as he took out his own D-Tector and saw the Sprits of Wood resting in the bottom of the package. He couldn’t speak, looking up at Koji and his brother in awe.

“Everyone!” Takuya shouted so that he could be heard over the chatter. “I have an announcement to make.”

It took a couple minutes, but everyone eventually quieted and gave the Warrior DigiDestined Leader their undivided attention.

“My team and I have been meeting with Lady Ophanimon, and Lords Seraphimon and Cherubimon. They have started looking for four new children to join our team of DigiDestined and a few weeks ago, we were informed that new Warriors had been chosen. And the person charged with the Spirits of Wood is my little brother, Shinya Kanbara.”

The room erupted with applause and many came forward to congratulate the new DigiDestined. Takuya beamed proudly, watching as his little brother was lost among the crowd.

“It was really killing you not to tell him, wasn’t it?” Takato asked softly.

“Yeah,” Takuya sighed. “You overheard our conversation the other day I take it?”

“…Not intentionally,” Takato stammered, blushing a bit. “And it was Guilmon who was eavesdropping.”

Takuya laughed, shaking his head. “Well, he doesn’t have to worry about that now.”

“I doubt Jun, Yutaka, and Chika will either,” Taichi said, joining them with Dasiuke and Jun in tow, watching as Chika opened her present and found her own Digivice iC and honorary DATS membership ID card, while Miyako’s brother Mantaro, Jun, and Tomoki’s brother Yutaka opened and received their own D-Tectors and the spirit statues for the Warriors of Earth, Water, and Steel respectively. Miyako’s sisters, Chizuru and Momoe were gifted with D3s and new little Digimon partners of their own. The whole room moved on to congratulate them too.

“All one big happy family,” Daisuke sighed, watching his sister compare her digivice everyone else who’d just become an official DigiDestined.

“No kiddin’,” Masaru snorted. “We gain more members every year it seems.”

“Merry Christmas, you guys!” Taichi cheered, raising his glass in the air.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Everyone shouted back.


End file.
